


Penetralia

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: COE Day Three, CoE, Episode: s03e03, Fluff, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, No Really Fluff, Not Enough Porn, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys still doesn't go to town, Jack and Ianto take matters into their own hands, and gay couples don't really go to the loo together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetralia

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbelievably self-indulgent. Like Rhys, I wanted a hug after the forklift, dammit.

If that had happened to Gwen, Rhys thought -- if she'd been blown up, grown a new body, been sealed in concrete, and dumped into a quarry to free her -- he'd be crying, laughing, thanking god, snogging her, checking nothing was broken until she made him stop, and probably picking her up and twirling her around.

Ianto, though. Ianto just stood there, keeping his distance, with nothing but a smile.

 _They're very private about it_ , Gwen had said. Except for the time she'd walked in on them half-naked and going at it, or the time she'd walked in on them naked and going at it. Or the half dozen times she'd nearly walked in on them, but worked it out in time. That didn't sound private to Rhys; it sounded like they'd christened every corner of their (former) secret base and didn't care who knew it. But he saw her point. It was true that they rarely touched when Rhys was around.

In the car, in the backseat, while Rhys drove and Gwen spoke at her usual breakneck speed, Jack and Ianto sat not quite shoulder to shoulder, in silence. Rhys thought there might be hand-holding, but he wasn't going to look with Jack's goods still hanging out -- Rhys had given him a coat and he really wished Jack would put it on. In the mirror, he saw Jack say something in Ianto's ear, and Ianto just look at him in response.

So the next day, in the warehouse Ianto had found, when Jack suggested Rhys leave his cooking and go into town, Rhys thought nothing of it. When Ianto said, "I'll just be going out back for a minute," and Jack quickly said, "Me too," Rhys only wondered if gay couples were like women and went to the loo together.

And that was why, when Rhys leaned his head outside to call them in to tea, he got an eyeful.

*

Jack leaned back on the corrugated wall and grasped Ianto's face with both hands, kissing badly chapped lips. "Me," he said.

"You're a virgin again and we don't have any lube," Ianto said whilst grinding their groins together.

"I don't care." 

"I do."

"Why do we keep having this conversation?" Jack started unbuttoning and unzipping, and Ianto did the same.

"Because you keep getting yourself killed. Shut up and fuck me."

Jack wouldn't argue with that. He let Ianto turn them, helped him shove his trousers and pants down, and stepped into the circle of his legs. Ianto spit liberally into his hand and coated Jack's cock.

"Yes," Jack hissed. He leaned in for a kiss, wide-mouthed and messy, and sucked on Ianto's tongue.

*

Rhys didn't think blokes could do that, especially tall blokes: up against the wall, Ianto's thighs clasping Jack's middle, Ianto's arms around Jack's neck, Jack's hands supporting him from below. Ianto's new and newly pressed trousers were bunched around his ankles, behind Jack's back.

But Rhys couldn't look away. He wasn't gay, obviously, he had a pregnant wife to prove that. It wasn't that he thought they were hot. It was that he'd never guessed Ianto had it in him. Cool, distant, sarky Ianto had his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open, with truly obscene sounds issuing from his throat. And Jack, Jack's face was just reverent. Rhys hadn't guessed Jack had it in him, either.

As Rhys watched, Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head and snogged him as filthily as Rhys had ever seen anyone snog. When their mouths separated, Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck, and Jack buried his face in Ianto's, and their grunts echoed loudly to where Rhys stood, trying not to watch.

"Stop," Rhys heard Ianto say.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. No, don't move, just." Ianto steered Jack's head to his own and they tilted their foreheads together, their bodies going still. Ianto said something Rhys couldn't make out, Jack nodded against his forehead, and Rhys finally decided it was too intimate to watch. He turned away, feeling dirty, and went back inside to turn down the flame, until they were ready. Then he dished up some food for himself and turned on the news, on one of the laptops.

*

Ianto stretched his legs as he and Jack put their clothing back together. That had been a bit athletic, and he'd not slept or eaten decently in days. 

"Rhys was watching us," Jack said with a smirk.

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed."

"Why? It was hot."

"You would think that. Don't say a word to him, Jack."

"I thought he might want to --"

" _No._ " Ianto knew Jack was joking, but he wanted to leave poor Rhys out of the joke. "This is all surreal for him. Don't make it awkward, as well."

Jack gave him a quick kiss. "You're no fun."

"I," Ianto said as he turned to go back inside, "am more fun than you know what to do with."


End file.
